Katerina Petrova
Katherine Pierce, born Katerina Petrova (''Bulgarian: Катерина Петрова) is a witch of the Traveler sub-culture. Katherine is the daughter of unnamed witch parents, the wife of the original witch-vampire hybrid, Malachai Parker and the mother of his daughter, the world's first naturally born hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid) Elizabeth Parker-Pierce. '''Katerina '''is a member of the Petrova Family, the Parker Family and the Gemini Coven '''History' Katerina Petrova was born into a noble and wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, she was about 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man. In 1942, she met Kai's younger brother who than introduced her to Lord Malachai. Katerina was attracted to Kai. Kai was also attracted to Katerina, and so they got married and had a baby, their daughter, Elizabeth Parker-Pierce Personality Katherine is a young and beautiful girl who was punished by her family for having a child. Initially named Katerina, she loves her daughter very much. Physical Appearance Katherine's hair seemed to be a shade dark, and she parted it on the lef. Katherine's hair naturally had loose or tight curls. Katherine wore make-up ; Katherine favored a dark smoky eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance. Katherine, having much curlier hair, seemed to have a much greater volume. Powers and Abilities Katherine after being cured possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a mortal Witch. She then possessed little fighting ability and also possessed a weak form of Traveler magic, due to belonging to a cursed culture of witches. Weaknesses Katherine has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch Relationships ''' Elizabeth Parker-Pierce Katherine fell pregnant with her baby after her a stand with Kai. She discovered her pregnancy in Bulgaria and because of her pregnancy she was used by Thomas Chamberlain to build an alliance with the Family Parker Family. Katherine was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Kai Parker Kai is Katherine's husband and father of her child. Katherine was first introduced to Kai by his younger brother. She was at that time attracted to him and it seemed that Kai was attracted to her. Shortly, they got married and Katherine became pregnant with Kai's baby. Kai was not happy with the arrival of baby and soon thereafter, he changed his mind. Katherine and Kai fight to keep their daughter safe. '''Name *'Katherine' is a feminine first name of uncertain origin. It appears to come from the Greek Αικατερινη ''meaning "''each of the two", or possibly from καθαρος ''(Katharos) meaning "''pure". There are several famous bearers of this name, including Catherine de' Medici and Catherine the Great from Russia. The name is common in English. Katerina is of Bulgarian or Russian origin and means "pure". * Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian.